Music is Love
by loveoutloud3
Summary: A night out with friends in the Baratie leads to a lot more than Zoro expected.


_**Collab with **__**issagokurosaki**_

_**DISCLAIMER: 'issagokurosaki and I do not own one piece or any of the characters or things associated with one piece, the only things we own are my oc Yume and of course the plot. issago would like to stress that if she did own one piece there would be so many ships sailing you would have no idea of what the plot is, also, *possible spoiler* ace wouldn't have died**_

_**Muhahahahahahahahah!**_

**Song(s) used in this chapter: 'Hips Don't Lie' by: Shakira ft. Wyclef **

Chapter 1

Zoro's POV

Another birthday get-together...I barely survived Nami's birthday bash at her and Robin's penthouse apartment. Robin inherited a fortune after her parents died six years ago and she and Nami have been enjoying themselves in there. Today's different...today is Franky's birthday and he wants to go out for dinner then go to club. Luffy suggested we all go to the best restaurant in One Piece City (a/n: completely made that name up), the Baratie Restaurant.

Usopp kept complaining about some shit about it being impossible to get a reservation unless it's planned from a month in advance.

"I know someone who could get us a reservation..." I finally said after getting annoyed with everyone's bickering.

"Eh, who?" Nami questioned with a surprised look on her face as well as everyone's shocked expressions.

"My best friend works there." I answered plainly.

"Yume, right? I remember you telling me about her." Luffy commented.

"Yeah that's right" I said rather bluntly and took a sip of the beer that I held in my hand. After a while I looked up to see all my friends staring at me "What?"

"Are you going to call her or what Zoro?" Nami asked rather rudely.

"What? Now?" I asked.

"Yes now! Or would you like me to remind you of all the money you owe me?" Nami asked.

"You just did you witch" I mumbled while rolling my eyes as I grabbed my phone and called Yume.

After the third or fourth ring Yume answered sweetly,

"Hey Zoro, what's up?"

"Hi there Yume, I need a big favour." I said to her rolling my eyes at all my friends.

"What is it that you need?" She asked me.

"You see Yume, Its Franky's birthday today and he really wants to go out to dinner tonight at the Baratie, but we haven't booked or anything because we only found out today what he wanted to do" I explained.

"How many people was the reservation for?" Yume asked me.

"Eight people" I told her after counting everyone on my hands then I realised that a few more people may want to come, "Wait guys, do Ace, Marco and Law want to come?"

"Yes Zoro" Robin told me.

"Sorry Yume, better make that eleven people." I told my best friend through the phone.

"ELEVEN people?! Zoro you can't be serious?!" She yelled at me.

"I'm sorry Yume, please?" I almost begged, ALMOST.

"Let me talk to Zeff and Sanji and I'll see okay? We are extremely busy tonight" she said

I'm guessing she went into the kitchen because I heard her ask and then heard a lot of yelling, it was ten minutes later when she spoke to me again.

"So after a lot of yelling and carrying on I got the okay, it's going to have to be a later booking if that's okay, around 10?" Yume explained to me. I spoke to my friends about it and got the okay.

"Yeah that's fine Yume, thank you heaps, I owe you big time!" I said to her.

"Yeah you do, did you want to come back afterwards for the club or no?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you guys were a club after 12, sure that sounds great" I answered.

"Okay, I'll put you guys on the VIP list and make a reservation under your name? Or would you like me to put it under Franky and guests?" she asked me.

"Franky and guests is fine, thanks sweetheart" I thanked her.

"Yeah yeah, now get off the phone so I can finish setting the place up for tonight, you shithead" she laughed; I said my thanks and goodbyes and hung up the phone.

After my pain in the ass friends had left my house I set an alarm on my phone to give me enough time to get up and dressed for the nights festivities. Lying back on my amazingly soft couch I draped my arm over my eyes and drifted off into an amazing sleep.

I awoke at 7pm to my alarm going off and a really loud stomach telling me I was hungry. Figuring that there was no way I would be able to hold out until 10 for something to eat I decided to make myself a couple of sandwiches and a beer before showering.

As I'm getting ready to leave, my cell phone rang. I automatically knew who it was by the ringtone. I had a different ringtone for when Yume called me because she called or texted me practically all the time. I threw on my shirt and after three or four rings; I answered the phone to her naturally adorable voice.

"Hey Hey Zoro! You're in luck tonight." She greeted with a giggle.  
"Hey Yume, why do you say that? Are you serving my table tonight?" I answered her in a sarcastic tone that makes her laugh.  
"No, you're not that lucky Zoro. You're lucky because I'll be able to join you guys after my shift ends at 11."  
"That's great! You'll finally get to meet Franky and Brook in person."  
"Amazing! Oh, breaks over...I'll talk to you later. Bye!" And with that being said Yume hung up, and my doorbell rang. They're here already.

After our hellos and happy birthdays to the birthday boy we headed out in a couple of taxis to the Baratie. We arrived at the fancy restaurant and were escorted to our table by the hottest person I had ever seen. The fine as hell blonde haired, blue eyed creature handed us our menus I couldn't help but stare at the hot blonde.

"Welcome to the Baratie, I'll be right back. For now someone else will come and get your drinks." The blonde said with a polite smile before turning and walking away as a familiar face was just walking past our table.  
"Yume!" I found myself calling out to her, and she instantly came over with her cheerful optimism.  
"Hey Zoro, hi everyone! How are things?" Yume asked sweetly.  
"Yume," I said and looked over at the blonde going into the kitchen, "Who was that guy?"  
"Blonde hair, blue eyes?" I nodded at her description, "He's the owner's adopted son...I'd tell you his name but I have to go. And to everyone who doesn't know me, I'm Yume." She smiled and went back to work.

Throughout the whole meal I couldn't help but to watch and think about the blonde, unfortunately for me though he had not come back to the table except once to ask how the food was prepared and to dote over the girls to my horror, but of course he had to be straight, there was no way that I could catch a break ever right. Still, he was nice to look at. The food was amazing to say the least and Franky loved the gifts everyone had got him, and of course everyone's attention; after all it was his birthday. Everyone was having a great time eating and talking, Ace and Marco were sharing G rated stories of their honeymoon over in Hawaii that they had only returned home from two days prior. Law was staring at Luffy the entire time as if he wanted to say something, but kept quiet about it instead. Usopp was telling everyone about his new invention from his job, and only Chopper, Luffy, Robin, and Franky seemed interested in that. I just wanted to see the blonde again, and suddenly my phone went off. It was a text from Yume, and I smiled at the message causing the others to stare.

'_Ugh Zoro-Chan…! My shift is taking forever! ): I need a drink.'_

'_Its 10:30 now Yume, it'll be over soon.' _I replied to my best friend's usual complaints about the ending of her long shifts.

'_Yeah, but a customer just threw up on me…! Ewww…Dx I'm in the bathroom cleaning up.'_

_'That sucks Yume; you brought a change of clothes yeah? Can't you ask your boss to get off early cause of this asshole; by the way can I kill him?'_I hit send__

'you're sweet, but I think my bosses will kill you for making a mess in their precious restaurant, it will be over soon thank god'

'Can you PLLLEEEAAASEEE tell me the name of the blonde?' I do occasionally beg via text message__

'Sorry Zoro, gotta go, see ya'  
  
I sighed as yet again she wouldn't tell me his name, damn woman, I'm sure she's doing this to me on purpose! She's trying to drive me insane I swear. I put my phone back into my pocket, and look up to see that gorgeous blonde standing at my table with a cake for Franky.

"This cake is a gift from Yume-Chan, and it's paid for already." The blonde explained, "Who's the birthday boy or girl?"

"That's me! I'm the birthday boy, this cake is super!" Franky yelled as the blonde placed the cake in front of him, the sexy blonde then began the all too traditional chorus of happy birthday. The gang all sang, well I didn't sing until Nami elbowed me in the ribs so I would sing, so I sang Franky happy birthday softly while everyone else practically screamed it.  
After we had all eaten the cake Yume came over to the table.

"Hey guys we are closing up now, so how about we all go outside and get some air before coming back in and partying up a storm yeah? Oh and a very happy birthday to you Franky" she explained smiling a toothy grin.

"Yume will you tell me his name?" I asked Yume after pulling her into a tight friendly hug.  
"Zoro are you-" Yume didn't even finish her question because she already knew the answer. She looked at me with her oh-so infamous grin.  
Nami had a sceptical look on her face, "Zoro what is she talking about?"

Yume just grinned again and peeked her head inside the transforming restaurant. The sexy blonde was walking towards the front door, and he walked right outside. I didn't see him when I turned to say something to Yume, and I bumped into the blonde.

"Shit dude, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" I began to apologize to the guy I bumped into, which turned out to be the blonde

"Watch where you are going you brute, if I was someone else you could have done a lot of damage" he almost yelled at me; so he was going to be a jerk was he, well two people could play at that  
"Brute? If I am correct fancy brows I was standing here first and you walked up to me, so it's your damn fault" I argued

"Sanji I'm so sorry about him..." Yume began to apologize, hoping not to get fired, "This is my best friend Zoro...the one I've been telling you about."  
The blonde looked at Yume and smiled as if nothing happened. "Ah don't worry Yume-Chan, I won't have you fired and its fine, just keep your green monkey of a best friend on a leash," the man said with a smirk and took a long drag out of his cigarette, "I'm Sanji, Blackleg Sanji...my old man owns the Baratie." He held his hand out to me for a simple handshake.

"Zoro, Roronoa Zoro" I grumbled as I shook his hand.  
"It is good to meet you Zoro, You guys all heading back in to the club when the old geezer has taken off?" Sanji asked us to which the majority of all my friends yelled things along the lines of hell yeah!

"Yume, did you want me to introduce you to everyone?" I asked her "figured you would probably want to know everyone's names in order to hang out with us yeah?"

"Yeah that'd be really helpful Zoro." Yume said with her hands placed on her hips, "though I already know Luffy and Ace."  
"Yosh! Yume is awesome and makes the best brownies ever!" Luffy said with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay Yume, the blonde guy next to Ace is Ace's husband Marco, the dark haired guy with facial hair and a fluffy hat is Law" I began to explain. "The witch with the red hair is Nami, and that dark haired woman next to her is Robin, Pale afro guy is Brook, Franky our birthday boy is the tank as hell guy with the blue hair, Usopp is the guy with the curly hair and the big nose, and this little shorty here is Chopper" I said as I ruffled Chopper's hair, Hey! I loved that little guy.

Yume smiled and waved politely. "It's nice to meet all of you finally."  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Yume." Marco said politely, "Now I know who Ace is talking about when he talks about the lovely woman who makes amazing brownies."

"Well what can I say they are the most amazing brownies in the world" Ace said smiling sheepishly.

I grinned and put my hand on Yume's shoulder. "You know me too well Yume." I chuckled along with her.  
"Of course Zoro and maybe we'll get lucky and the owner would give me free drinks again...but I have drinks at my place which isn't too far from here."

"Well how about we go back to Yume's so she can have a shower since she got thrown up on" I said to all my crew, "We will have a few drinks and head back over here when the time is right guys."

"Hell yeah!" yelled Luffy, "Lead the way Yume."

Yume laughed and leaned forward to rub her knee-caps. "Ugh my knees are killing me..."  
"I'll carry you Yume!" Luffy offered, "Get on my back." Yume nodded and got on Luffy's back piggyback style. She began giving directions to her house.

After chasing Luffy and Yume all the way to Yume's apartment the gang settled in her lounge room with drinks in their hands and some soft music playing in the background; Yume showered and got dressed before joining everyone and listening to the friendly stories and bantering between all of them, Laughing along with Luffy and Chopper to Usopp's stupid stories of when he did some crazy thing which was more than likely a lie.

Yume looked at the time, and realized she had another hour. She decided to surprise everyone. "Ok guys, anyone want brownies?"

Ace and Luffy upon realising what she said started going crazy and jumping around her apartment like a pack of wild dogs.

"Oi! If you two break something I'm going to kill you both!" Yume shouted at them as she walked into her massive kitchen to begin her baking process.

"You guys are really immature sometimes..." Usopp mumbled grumpily at the brothers.

After the baking which also turned into a 20 minute all hands on deck clean up because Luffy had decided he was going to help make the brownies and about 5 minutes of eating because Luffy and Ace practically demolished the whole tray, we headed back out to the Baratie again to as Law had said "Get our groove on."

It had just turned midnight when they got to the front door of the Baratie, and already there were tons of people waiting outside. Yume walked up to the large bouncer outside, and explained to him that she and the others were on the VIP list. The bouncer nodded, checked the list, and let them inside. Music was already blasting loud, people were already dancing and drinking, and there he was...Sanji, the hot blonde with an attitude. There's no way he could ever be gay...but then I saw him dancing with some strange people. A pink-haired girl and Mihawk! The song that was playing was 'Hips Don't Lie' by Shakira, and Sanji's hips definitely don't lie. His hips were moving with so much grace and seduction; I couldn't help but stare at him.

Ace nudged my shoulder gently with a wide smirk on his face. "Go ask him to dance Zoro. You know you want to."

"It doesn't matter that I want to ask him Ace, He's not gay; and I don't exactly plan on getting shot down tonight, I am actually in the mood to take someone home" I said to Ace as I scanned the crowd

Not one person in that bar even had the slightest pull towards me; except for Sanji, curse my luck I just had to be attracted to the super straight guy... with killer legs, and a nice toned ass that was shaking in so many explicit ways right now; I really needed to look away but in doing so that would mean that I wouldn't be able to stare at Sanji; I watched him as he swung his hips in time with the song, even to going as far as wiggling his hips like Shakira herself would do, his fingers were slipping through his golden hair and how I longed for my body to be pressed up behind his; letting my hands roam all over that sleek body.

"Zoro, it seems to me that you really want that Sanji guy. What if he isn't straight and that entire flirting with women is an act?" Ace said in attempt to raise my spirits.

"Ace, damn your optimism..." I grumbled.

"Hey, don't judge my optimism" Ace said to me and threw on a huge smile "It's what got me Marco."

"Yeah yeah, I know." I grumbled again.

"Zoro bro, what's life without a few risks?" Law added from beside me.

"So go ask him Zoro or I'll tell him you were too nervous to ask him to dance." Ace said with a wide smirk. Marco suddenly came to my rescue and put his arms around Ace.

"Ace honey, let Zoro make his own decisions." Marco said kindly to his husband.

"But Marco that no fun!" Ace pouted.

"Yeah well let's go make some fun of our own" Marco replied with a wink.

"Okay, I like the sound of that" Ace giggled and he and Marco took off.

I rolled my eyes as I watched the couple step onto the dance floor. I hated to admit it, but Ace was right...I should just do it. I walked onto the dance floor and gently tapped the sexy blonde on his shoulder.

"Want to dance with me?" I asked him, hoping he'll say yes.

"Do I want to dance with a moss ball?" he asked with a smile.

"Who are you calling a moss ball, fancy brows?" I said; anger starting to fill me up.

"You moss ball, but yes, I guess I can dance with you, try to keep up" he said.

Sanji grinned and turned around, allowing his perfectly round ass to press back against my lower region. I placed on hand on the blonde's hip, and the other hand was placed on his stomach. Wow I never would have expected such a slim body to have a six-pack under that shirt. Sanji pressed himself harder against me as he lifted his arm for his hand to start sliding through my hair as our bodies moved in sync as we grinded each other to Shakira's voice. This guy was going to be the death of me, his body and the way it moved was so sinful, and he was making me so hot; I couldn't get over it, and I wasn't sure if he was pulling my leg or if he could actually be wanting the same thing as I was at that point in time.

"Hey Sanji?" I whispered in his ear.

"Yes Zoro?" he asked.

"Would you be interested in spending the night with me if I asked you later?" I practically purred.

"That depends. If you can make me want you by the end of the night, I'm all yours" He said seductively.

I almost melted at his words. Ace was definitely right. I pressed myself closer to Sanji, my hand caressing his waist gently. He let out a soft moan into my ear, and I carefully turned my head. I pressed our lips together for a gentle kiss, and I gave him the opportunity to push me away. Instead, he kissed me back! I licked his bottom lip, asking for permission, and he parted his lips for me. I didn't waste any time sliding my tongue into his mouth, exploring everywhere possible. Sanji moaned and the fight for dominance began, he turned himself around and wrapped his arms around my neck while his fingers started playing with the hair on the back of my head; his tongue finding its way into my mouth, he tasted amazing, a mix of cigarette smoke and something fruity, I moaned as his tongue stroked the roof of my mouth and I pushed our crutches together to receive a very sexy moan against my mouth. My hands cupped his perfect butt as I won our battle for dominance. I caressed his butt and waist, pulling him closer to me. Sanji broke the kiss reluctantly for air, and looked into my eyes.

"So about that offer you made...are you still interested in taking me home with you?" He said with a seductive smirk.

"Hmm let me think about that" I said with a smirk.  
"Well if you are just going to think about it I'm just going to decline" Sanji said with a pout.  
"No! I want to take you home" I almost yelled "I want you so bad fancy brows."

"Then take me home with you already...I want you." Sanji whispered in a seductive tone into my ear, making me shudder just from the sound of his voice.

I took his hand, and led him out of the restaurant/night club, hoping not to get seen by any of my friends. Sadly, I was spotted by Ace. Ace winked at me before making a phone symbol with his hand and miming an "I'll call you."  
Once we got outside Sanji hailed a cab down got in with myself following and looked at me expectantly.

"I don't know your address dude," he said before I snapped out of it and gave the driver my address before Sanji attacked my mouth with his again.

**End of Chapter 1 (:**


End file.
